Les bêtises n'ont pas toutes des mauvais côtés
by Gwinnyth
Summary: «Sirius, je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à cette sphère!» « Rooh, ça va!» «D'abord, où on est?» «Vous êtes en 1996.» HGSB JPLE
1. Chapitre I

_Hello le pipoooool !_

_Comme je l'ai promis, voilà une nouvelle fic créée par moa... Et puis pour ceux à qui j'ai dit que j'allais faire une suite à "Il était une nuit", vous inquiétez pas, je la ferai ! J'ai l'idée en tête mais il faut que je mette tout ça sur papier... la partie la plus dure en fait...snif...fleO.o lol_

_**Titre : **Les bêtises n'ont pas toutes des mauvais côtés ( titre à la con, je sais)_

_**Résumé :** Une bêtise de Sirius, et qu'est-ce qui arrive... un voyage dans le futur !_

_**Catégorie :** Romance/Général_

_**Rating :** PG_

_**Couple(s) :** HG-SB, JP-LE..._

_**Disclaimer :** Tout à la killeuse de Sirius..._

_Bonne lecture ! Et puis reviewez ! _

_Kaen Almàriël

* * *

_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Les bêtises n'ont pas toutes des mauvais côtés...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¤ Chapitre 1 ¤**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de James Potter alors qu'il posait sa carte sur celle de son meilleur ami.

« Gagné ! »

Sirius Black passa une main sur son front en grimaçant.

« Et pour la cinquième fois ! » continua James en souriant

Sirius roula des yeux et James éclata de rire. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit :

« Les garçons ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît ! »

Les deux amis se levèrent et sortirent du salon de la maison des Potter pour aller dans le hall d'entrée La mère de James se tenait là, tenant par l'épaule une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn, au visage fin et aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

« Je suppose que vous connaissez Lily ? » dit Mme Potter.

James acquiesça.

« La pauvre petite vient de perdre ses parents », dit Mme Potter alors que Lily reniflait. « Je l'ai recueillie pour la fin de l'été. Vous lui montrez sa chambre, d'accord ? Je vais retourner au Ministère. »

James remarqua alors que Lily avait les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille et qu'elle tenait un album photo comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Viens Ev… Lily », déclara James.

Lily le suivit sans rien dire et tout deux montèrent à l'étage. Sirius, quant à lui, restait songeur. Il entendit la mère de son meilleur ami marmonner des insultes indignes d'elle sur les mangemorts, puis il monta au premier étage pour rejoindre James.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox** ( **NdA** : Et non ! pas de « oOoOoOo » ! lol )

« Tu devrais aller la voir. »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! C'est ton invité ! »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Hm ? »

« Eh, Cornedrue, tu l'aimes ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr que oui je …. »

« Alors fonce ! Elle a besoin de toi, bordel, elle vient de perdre ses parents ! »

James soupira, puis se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Sirius eut un sourire, et sortit à son tour, le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait….

James inspira longuement, puis frappa trois coups à la porte de la chambre de Lily. Il entendit un faible « _Entrez !_ », et il ouvrit la porte.

Elle était assise sur son lit et elle regardait son album photo, les yeux plus rougis que jamais. Elle leva la tête et eut un sourire triste.

« Ah tiens, salut James. »

Le garçon resta coi, interloqué. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle devait vraiment se sentir mal….

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Question idiote. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle renifla, et il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Spontanément, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui montra une photo où une femme et un homme souriaient, radieux. James remarqua que les personnes ne bougeaient pas.

« C'étaient mes parents… »

James passa un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de Lily et l'attira à lui. Elle ne broncha pas, et, au contraire, enfouit sa tête au creux du cou du jeune homme qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Regardant à travers l'embrasure de la porte, Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait… »

Et elle recommença à pleurer. James la serra plus fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots qui se voulaient réconfortants. Sirius, se sentant de trop, recula, mais il fit grincer la porte, et James releva la tête.

« Patmol ! » s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Sirius grimaça. _Oups..._

Solution numéro un : s'enfuir en courant. Solution numéro deux : rester ici et se prendre la plus grande claque de sa vie. Solution numéro trois : entrer et faire un joli petit regard de chien battu irrésistible. Hum… Solution numéro trois !

Sirius entra dans la chambre, s'avança vers un James mécontent et une Lily, mi-triste, mi-amusée, et offrit à James son plus beau regard de chiot. James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu me pardonnes, Corny ? »

James reporta immédiatement son regard sur son meilleur ami.

« C'est quoi ce surnom stupide ? Espèce…. Espèce de Sirius, tiens ! J'ai utilisé tout mon stock d'insultes pour toi ! »

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire qui se transforma bientôt en un fou rire, un peu nerveux. Toute la tension de sa dure journée était partie, et elle riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. James jeta un regard à Lily puis à Sirius, et dit :

« Rooh, c'est bon, je te pardonne… »

Sirius eut un grand sourire, se jeta au pied de Lily et lui dit d'une voix mi-normale, mi-théâtrale :

« Merci, merci Lily, merci ! Tu es ma sauveuse ! »

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire de la jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réussit à se calmer et son ventre gargouilla. Elle rosit quelque peu.

« T'as faim ? » demanda James avec un sourire.

« J'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin… »

« Il faut dire qu'il est 21h 30… » commenta Sirius.

James acquiesça et fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine plongée dans la pénombre. James ouvrit une des étagères et proposa à Lily quelques aliments. Elle choisit ce qu'elle voulait et commença à manger. James se servit à boire et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour demander à Sirius ce qu'il voulait, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se précipita à ses côtés, Lily à ses talons.

Sirius examinait une sphère bleutée qui brillait magnifiquement. Il tendit une main vers l'objet. James voulut l'en empêcher, mais trop tard. Sirius avait posé la main sur la pierre. Il y eut un éclair, et bientôt la cuisine fut vide, et la sphère s'éteignit, replongeant la pièce dans le noir.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Allongée sur le canapé du salon de chez elle, Hermione lisait le tout nouveau livre qu'elle venait d'acheter. Demain, elle allait prendre le train pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Avec un soupir, elle rejeta une mèche bouclée sur son épaule. Elle prit un marque-page et le coinça entre deux pages avant de fermer son livre.

Elle se leva, s'approcha d'un miroir accroché à un des murs de la pièce et examina son reflet.

Elle n'avait plus les cheveux aussi emmêlés qu'avant. Sa chevelure dorée retombait souplement sur ses épaules. Hermione s'était « féminisée ».

Un bruit sourd ainsi que des cris la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas là… Elle s'approcha de la source du bruit et crut halluciner.

Devant elle se tenait la réplique d'Harry, étalée par terre, écrasé par les sosies miniatures de Sirius et la défunte mère d'Harry.

Le sosie de Lily Potter se releva la première, et épousseta sa robe. Elle remarqua la présence d'Hermione en sursautant. A côté d'elle, les deux autres ne remarquaient rien.

« Raah Paddy tu m'écrases ! »

« Paddy ! Yeah, c'est cool… »

« Tu m'é-cra-se ! »

« Oh ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! »

Tous les deux se relevèrent et remarquèrent enfin la présence d'Hermione. Cette dernière était bouche bée devant eux, particulièrement le sosie de on meilleur ami, mais serrait sa baguette dans sa main comme si c'était la seule chose qui la connectait encore à la réalité.

Elle remarqua que les yeux du brun à lunettes étaient noisettes. Pas émeraudes. Noisettes.

C'est alors qu'une phrase que Sirius avait dite à Harry lui revint en mémoire…..

« _Tu es la parfaite réplique de ton père, Harry. Sauf pour les yeux. Tu as les yeux de ta mère. _»

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Le père d'Harry était mort ! _Mort !_ Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit la rouquine lever les bras, mais elle sursauta lorsqu'elle déclara :

« Eh, doucement ! On est pas des mangemorts, ni des ennemis. »

Hermione secoua la tête et cligna des yeux. Puis elle eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Est-ce que j'ai une preuve ? Et d'abord, quels sont vos noms ? »

Le brun à lunettes (** NdA** : j'adoooore cette expression ! C'est très flatteur vous trouvez pas ? ) s'avança et déclara :

« James Potter. Et les deux autres c'est Lily Evans et Sirius black. »

Hermione recula de quelques pas, et leva sa baguette.

« Vous foutez pas de moi, surtout ! Je veux la vérité. »

« C'est la vérité. »

Hermione se tourna vers la personne à qui elle n'avait pas directement parlé. Le soi-disant dénommé Sirius avait l'air tellement sincère qu'elle ne put que croire ce qu'ils disaient. Elle recula de quelques pas.

« Mais….c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! _Pas possible ! »_

Elle eut soudain une idée.

« Dites-moi en quelle année on est. »

Les trois autres la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

« Oh ! Me prenez pas pour plus folle que je ne le suis. Répondez. »

« Ben en 1977, voyons ! » s'écrièrent les trois inconnus d'une même voix.

Hermione croisa les bras.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais…. Pour votre gouverne, on est en 1997. »

La réplique de Lily la regarda bizarrement. Hermione pointa du doigt le calendrier qui se trouvait sur le mur. La rouquine poussa un cri.

« On….on est dans le futur ! »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !_

_Et puis, hum... REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS !_

_I LOVE REVIEWS ! sivouplé..._TT

_Gros bizuuuuuuuxxxxxx !_

_Kaen Almàriël_

_membre de la SRJHDEP, de la SDM, de la NGM et 1er prix du lauréat de baveuse sur clavier..._


	2. Chapitre II

**Hello !**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais les profs, ralala...**

**En tout cas, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait trop plaisir ! Michiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :p**

**bon, allez, voici les...**

**RAR's :**

**Mathy : miciiiiiiii pour ta gentille review ! Eh vi, les voyages dans le futur... ça nous fait tous rêver ! En tout cas mici beaucoup ! Et t'inquiète, je la continue ma fic ...:p lol Allez bizzzzz et mets une review à la fin !**

**Milico : un grand merci pour ta review ! Ravie de savoir que ma fic te plaît ! Et puis, pour l'attente, désolée, mais les devoirs, et tout ça... je trouve plus le temps de poster mes chapitres ! Allez bizzzz et review !**

**Sandawn08 : chaluuuuuuut ! merci pour ta review ! ¤ trop contente ¤ Et en passant, j'adore ton pseudo...magnifique ! lol Tens, tu veux la suite ? Mais que dirais-tu de l'avoir maintenant ? loool ( vi je sais, c'était pas drôle, mais bon... ) allez bizuuuuuuux et reviewe !**

**Pegase : Ma Pegasouneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetteuh ! Ma cacahuèèèèèteuh ! lol, je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant ! Mais oui, mais oui, ta douce, gentille, subtile, attentionnée, imaginative, compréhensive fée Viviane va continuer sa fic ! ( oups, j'ai oublié d'ajouter gentille à la liste... lol )Héhé, j'adore le prénom Viviane, je vais demander à l'avoir comme deuxième prénom ! **

**Arf, le brevet blanc... J'EN AI UN APRES LA VACS ! sniiif... ABLPTEG en fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorce ! Et pis je me suis pris un 8,5 en histoire... sniiiiiiiiiiiifeuh , en plus j'avais bossé !**

**En tout cas, trèèèèèèès heureuse que tu aimes bien ma fic ! ( eh vi, mais c'est la mienne, c'est normal... hihihihihi, joooke ! ) Et noooon, me fait les yeux de chien battu de not' Siri ! Argh, je vais pas résister, lol.**

**Et non, la graaaande reine que je suis n'est pas restée insensible à cette review ! Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiime Jadounette ! Allez, gros bizuuuuux et review ! **

**P.S : ma réponse est assez longue ? loool**

**Miss Lup' : Salouuuuuuuuuteuh ! Bon, je vais essayer de faire une réponse aussi longue que celle de Pégase au-dessus, mais ça va être dur...**

**Tu fais tes reviews sur word à l'avance ? Oo Je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu sais déjà que le chapitre va être bien...évidemment, c'est ma fic...hihihihi joooke**

**Viiii ! Viva les voyages dans le futur ! VIVA MERLIN ! bon d'acc', ça n'a pas rapport mais bon... Et vi, je sais, Mumus n'est pas dans le chapitre...Je sais je suis immensémentcruelle...mais tu le verra dans celui-ci ! Viva mumuuuuuuuuuuus !**

**Allez, groooooooos bizuuuuuuuuuux et reviewe ! **

**Nora : michi pour ta gentille review ! Ravie de savoir que ma fic te plaît ! ****Et vi, Ze question : comment sont-ils arrivés chez Hermione... niéhéhé, je le dirais pas euh ! nananinanèreuh ! lol Allez, gros bizuuuuuuux et review !**

**Harmony : Arrrgh, j'adoooooooooooooore ton pseudo ( à moins que ce soit ton prénom, mais là je te truicide, j'adore ce prénom .--") Tu me le donnes, hein ? En tout cas, je suis très contente que le premier chapitre te plaise ! Et vi vi, t'inquiète, le deuxième sera aussi bien, loool Allez, gros bizuuuuuuuxxx et review, plizeuh !**

**Sandy : Merci pour ta review ! Contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît ! Et pis, c'est vrai, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics où il est question de voyage dans le futur...c'est vraiment dommage ! Et puis, si tu veux lire des voyages dans le futur, lis les fics de Miss Lup', elles sont magnifiques ! et en plus elle en écrit et en traduit plein ! ( bah, un peu de pub, ça a jamais fait de mal à personne ! ) Allez, gros bizuuux et review !**

**Diabella : michiiiiii pour ta gentille review ! Eh vi, je sais, c'est rare qu'on voit les maraudeurs dans le futur... dommage ! Et pis Mumus... on le voit dans ce chapitre, t'inquiète, je l'ai pas oublié ! ( comment on peut l'oublier d'ailleurs ? Vive Mumus ! ) En tout cas, j'suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Allez, gros bizuuuuuuuuuuuux et review !**

**Mag : Chaluuuuuuuuuuut ! Contente que ce soit un siri/mione ! Ralala, j'adore ce couple... VIVA LES SIRIMIONE ! aaah, fallait que ça sorte, loll Siri est toujours en train de toucher ce qu'il devrait pas ? C'est vrai que là, il aurait pu faire attention... mais il va faire encore mieux dans ce chapitre... je te laisse lire ! ( eh, fai attention, je vois de la bave au coin de ta bouche... prends un imperméable pour clavier ! lol Et pis les surnoms... Corny et Paddy, looooool En tout cas michi pour ta review ! Bizzzzzzzzzz et mets un comment à la fin !**

**Lyly-potter : ma chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteuh ! Comment que ça va bien ? Mi chui tranquille, dans trois jours c'est les vacaaaaances ! Et jeudi je commence à 10 h ! ¤ trop contente ¤ pour la fic quand Lily perd ses parents et qu'elle va chez James, c'est peut-être " Quand les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe", de Ccilia ?**

**Ralala, ils sont troooooop mignons Corny et la Tigresse ! ( chais pas pk, j'avais envie de les appeler comme ça...lol ) Et pis Paddy qui fait grincer la porte... mais il va faire mieux que ça ! Beaucoup mieux !**

**La sphère bleue... tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire ce que c'est ! Secret d'auteur... niark niark niark et pis Siri il sait pas ce que c'est, mais c'est normal ! Et pis Hermione avec son livre... l'abus de littérature nuit à la santé ! looool**

**Et pis l'expression "brun à lunettes"...sincèrement, je sais pas ou je l'ai trouvé ! Oo En passant, ton anniv' c'est bien le 7 avril ? Et pis, est-ce que t'as msn ?**

**Allez, bizuuuuuuuuux et reviewe !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : salouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Comment que tu vas bien ! Dslée si je vais pas sur msn ces temps-ci, mais j'ai pas trop le temps... ( le slogann " A Bas La Philo", va se transformer en "A Bas Les Profs" ! )**

**Eh vi, c'est dommage pour les parents de Lily, mais faut faire des sacrifices dans les fics ! JKR en a fait un gros il y a pas longtemps, et je m'en vais lui taper dessus...Tu viens avec mwa ? loool **

**Vi, pour une fois que c'est Lily qui est dans le futur ! Ma fic est originale...évidemment c'est ma fic...lol jooke ! Et pis j'espère que tu liras même si c'est un mionesiri ! Non mais !...loooolll **

**Lol, Mumus... on en est toutes accros ! looool VIVA MUMUUUUUUSSSS ! lol, mais je te le laisse...;)**

**Allez, bizuuuuuuuuuxxxx et review !**

**Lyane : challuuuuuuuuut ! Heureuse que le début de ma fic te plaise ! Mi aussi j'imagine bien la tête d'Hermione...lolll Et pis en plus, t'as vu, y a pas Peter... t'es contente! ;) Allez, bizuuuuxxx et review !**

.oOo.

Titre : Les bêtises n'ont pas toutes des mauvais côtés

Auteur : bah, moi Oo

Catégorie : Romance, avec un peu d'humour

Couple(s) : Ahah ! HGSB JPLE et sûrement RLGW !

Rating : euh bah... me souviens plus ! ."

**Bonne lecture !**

**Gwinnyth**

**

* * *

**

.oOo.

**Chapitre 2**

**.oOo.**

«_ Dites-moi en quelle année on est. »_

_Les trois autres la regardèrent comme si elle était folle._

_« Oh ! Me prenez pas pour plus folle que je ne le suis. Répondez. »_

_« Ben en 1977, voyons ! » s'écrièrent les trois inconnus d'une même voix._

_Hermione croisa les bras._

_« C'est bien ce que je me disais…. Pour votre gouverne, on est en 1997. »_

_La réplique de Lily la regarda bizarrement. Hermione pointa du doigt le calendrier qui se trouvait sur le mur. La rouquine poussa un cri._

_« On…on est dans le futur ! »_

Lily avait les yeux aussi grands et ronds que des Gallions. Ils ne pouvaient être dans le futur !_ Ils ne pouvaient pas !_ Elle se tourna vers James et Sirius. Ils étaient aussi stupéfaits qu'elle.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Pas possible ! » répétait inlassablement James si bien que cela énerva Hermione.

« Si tu te taisais un peu, le pétard explosé, je pourrais peut-être vous demander comment vous êtes arrivés ici, dit-elle. »

James se tut immédiatement et jeta un regard noir à Hermione. Lily et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis tentèrent vainement de dissimuler un fou rire, ce qui leur valut le super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue de James.

« Rooh, allez Corny, c'était drôle, avoue-le ! » dit Sirius en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Corny ? Il a pas déjà un surnom ? A moins que Cornedrue ne soit son deuxième prénom, ce dont je doute fort. » déclara posément Hermione.

Lily repartit dans un autre fou rire. James bouillonnait de rage et Hermione lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Quant à Sirius, il restait songeur. Comment connaissait-elle le surnom de James ?

« Désolée. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je casse tout le monde en ce moment. »

James la pardonna d'un sourire.

« Pourquoi, t'as tes règles ? »

Hermione perdit instantanément son sourire. Elle s'approcha de Sirius, les poings sur les hanches.

« Répète ça et tu te prends la plus belle gifle de ta vie, c'est bien clair ? » le menaça-t-elle.

James réprima un rire, et Lily dut se fourrer le point dans la bouche pour arrêter de rire. Sirius se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? »

Hermione se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Il a vraiment envie de chanter aigu toute sa vie ! »

Lily dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle trébucha et seul les bras de James l'empêchèrent de s'écraser par terre.

« En passant, comment tu t'appelle ? » demanda James alors que Sirius boudait dans son coin.

« Hermione Granger ! Mais, pour la deuxième fois, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? C'est pas commun de voir des gens qu'on connaît adultes en adolescents. »

Hermione ne réalisa le sens de sa phrase qu'après l'avoir dite. Elle plaqua une main sur sac bouche et se sermonna copieusement.

« Alors comme ça tu nous connais ? » dit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle, son meilleur sourire colgate accroché aux lèvres.

Hermione recula, et son dos rencontra le mur. Le jeune homme s'approcha encore d'elle et plaça ses mains contre le mur, autour d'elle, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Hermione détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. La proximité avec le futur parrain de son meilleur ami l'embarrassait grandement, et Sirius devait l'avoir remarqué, si on se fiait à l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Eh, Paddy, c'est pas le moment de draguer ! »

« On était dans la cuisine de la maison de Potter quand Black a touché une sorte de sphère bleue. C'est elle qui nous a transporté ici. »

Hermione eut un sourire.

« Tiens donc, vous vous appelez par vos noms de famille ? Quand je vais dire ça à Harry…. »

« C'est qui Harry ? »

« Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, adorateur des conneries en chef et débiteur de bêtises devant les filles. » dit Hermione en souriant, espiègle.

James ouvrit la bouche pour ne plus la refermer. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Naaan, il est nul avec les filles ? A croire que ça se transmet de générations en générations…. »

James frappa son meilleur ami à l'arrière du crâne. Hermione pouffa.

« Bon, redevenons séri…. »

« Hermione ! »

Un crac retentit dans le hall d'entrée, et Remus Lupin apparut. ( **NdA** : Ze perso qui devait arriver à ce moment-là ! lol ) Sans même remarquer les trois voyageurs temporels, il s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Tu vas bien ? On a perçu des choses bizarres dans ton quartier, je suis allée voir si tu allais bien… »

« Oh, moi je vais bien, répondit Hermione, mais on a un léger problème, professeur… »

Elle désigna Lily, James et Sirius. Remus suivit son regard, et se raidit. Son visage pâlit dangereusement, on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Les trois voyageurs temporels fixaient le lycanthrope avec incrédulité.

"Naaaaaan…. C'est Moony ?" demanda Sirius.

" Ouais, ch'crois bien...," répondit James.

« Rooh, taisez-vous tous les deux, répliqua Lily. »

Hermione regardait la scène, l'air franchement amusée. Remus se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Ils sont qui je pense ? »

« Non non, ce sont des moines adorateurs de Bouddha qui se sont échappés parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se raser le crâne….Sérieusement, professeur, vous pensez sincèrement que je vais répondre à votre question ? » ( **NdA** : Oo vi vi, je sais, cette phrase est complètement stupide, mais bon…. )

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Eh, t'as vu, c'est bien Mumus ! dit Sirius en s'approchant du lycanthrope. Viens dans mes bras vieux ! »

Lily se plaqua la main sur le front, désespérée, tandis que James faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Hermione pouffa.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? demanda Remus en essayant de s'enlever à l'étreinte de son meilleur ami adolescent.

Lily lui expliqua tout, et Remus resta pensif.

« Une sphère bleue….mais qu'est-ce que…. »

« Eh ben, si vous-mêmes ne savez ce qu'est cette fichue pierre, on est mal barré, professeur, déclara Hermione. »

Remus roula des yeux.

« Pas professeur, Hermione. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

« Au moins une autre centaine de fois professeur, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. »

Remus sourit à son tour.

« Bon. Vous quatre, vous restez ici. Je vais parler à Dumbledore, je reviens dans peu de temps. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il transplanait.

« Bon, ben, on a plus qu'à attendre ! dit Hermione. »

**.oOo.**

« Waaa ! C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ca, c'est une télévision, Sirius. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ? »

« On la regarde, tout simplement. Attends je vais te montrer. »

Hermione prit la télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. La télévision s'alluma et les images de la première chaîne apparut.

« Eh ben ! On fait pas des trucs comme ça, chez les sorciers ! s'exclama James. »

Lily jeta un regard à Hermione, et toutes deux levèrent les yeux aux ciel. Sirius prit la télécommande des mains d'Hermione et appuya sur tous les boutons. Les images stupides de la première chaîne laissèrent place à un film d'action particulièrement violent. Les bruits de tirs firent sursauter les quatre adolescents, et Sirius appuya sur un autre bouton, préférant ne pas voir ça.

Le film d'action disparut pour laisser place à…

Un _strip-tease._

Les mâchoires des deux garçons tombèrent par terre. Lily se cacha les yeux avec les mains et Hermione arracha la télécommande des s de Sirius pour éteindre la télévision.

« Non mais vraiment ! »

Lily risqua un coup d'œil de derrière ses mains pour vérifier que la télévision était bien éteinte. James s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et Sirius essaya sans succès de soutenir le regard furieux d'Hermione.

« La prochaine fois, laisse-moi faire, môssieur catastrophe ! »

Lily eut sourire et dit à James :

« Pour une fois que c'est pas toi ! »

James voulut lui lancer une réplique acide, mais un « pop » se fit entendre. Ils prirent leur baguette et s'approchèrent de la source du bruit. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et en pétards se tenait dans la cuisine.

« Nymphie ! »

Hermione se jeta sur Nymphadora Tonks qui grimaça en entendant son surnom mais qui serra affectueusement la jeune fille dans ses bras. La métamorphomage se tourna alors vers les trois voyageurs temporels.

« Alors comme ça vous vous amusez à défier les lois inter-temporelles ? »

Le ton de Nymphadora n'était pas sévère, au contraire, elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

« Nymphie ? Nymphadora Tonks ? s'écria Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. »

« En chair et en os, cousin ! »

Nymphadora fit un sourire à son futur cousin, puis sortit de sa poche un peu de poudre de cheminette.

« On a relié ta maison au réseau, Mione, expliqua-t-elle. On va au Square Grimmaurd, OK ? »

James jeta un regard à son meilleur ami. Le visage de ce dernier s'était assombri en entendant leur destination, mais il ne dit rien.

Hermione s'approcha de la cheminée, prit un peu de poudre et la jeta dans le feu qui changea de couleur. Elle entra dans la cheminée et dit d'une voix forte : « 12, square Grimmaurd ! ». Et elle disparut.

Lily la suivit, puis James, puis Sirius, et enfin Nymphadora, qui venait d'écrire un mot pour les parents d'Hermione.

**.oOo.**

Hermione atterrit dans le salon du Square sans trop de mal. Lily en revanche, faillit s'écraser par terre. James sortit de la cheminée sans trop de mal, mais Sirius lui tomba dessus.

« Raah, Paddy, c'est la deuxième fois de la soirée ! »

Sirius se releva et eut un petit sourire d'excuse. James se releva à son tour et foudroya son meilleur ami du regard tandis que Nymphadora arrivait.

Hermione et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Leur rire attira une personne particulière…

L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, récemment innocenté, ayant échappé à la mort en juin grâce à son filleul et nouvellement relooké, entra dans le salon de sa maison et eut un sourire éclatant en voyant toutes personnes qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Nymphadora lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit sans hésiter. Les trois voyageurs temporels n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Quant à Hermione, elle se précipita vers lui, tournatout autour de lui en prenantun air faussement sérieuxetlui déclara :

« Tiens ! T'as fait un lifting ? »

Nymphadora réprima un éclat de rire. Le Sirius adulte ne parut pas du tout offensé. Son sourire s'agrandit et il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Content de te revoir, Hermione. »

Hermione eut un léger sourire, et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

« J'ai appris que tu avais été innocenté il y a quelques jours. Je suis très heureuse pour toi. »

L'adulte s'écarta d'Hermione et s'avança vers les trois autres adolescents. Ses yeux brillaient tristement, et il avait un air mélancolique. Puis, sans prévenir, il les serra tous trois dans ses bras.

« Je suis content de vous voir, déclara-t-il. Heureusement que vous êtes tombés dans la maison d'Hermione plutôt que chez quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Imagine chez les Dursley, dit Hermione. »

Sirius ( adulte ) rit.

« Harry aurait été content…. Ca aurait foutu le carnage chez ces vieux Moldus. »

Hermione secoua la tête, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Nymphadora fit un signe à son cousin et sortit de la salle.

« Dumbledore vient de partir, déclara l'adulte. »

« Il sait comment on est arrivé ici ? demanda James. »

« Oui, cette sphère bleue a un pouvoir spécial. Quand vous l'avez tou….- et Hermione toussota -, bon d'accord, quand je l'ai touché, ou plutôt quand _tu _l'as touché, dit-il à son double adolescent, vous avez été projeté dans le futur pour un an. Mais vous avez aussi été dédoublé ! Et lorsque vous retournerez dans votre époque, vos doubles disparaîtront. »

« Et pour notre mémoire ? demanda Lily. »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et son visage rougit légèrement.

« Bah oui, si on retourne à notre époque et qu'on sait tout du futur, on va pouvoir changer les faits, et ça pourrait troubler l'équilibre temporel. »

« Je suppose que Dumbledore va vous jeter un sort avant que vous ne repartiez. »

Lily hocha de la tête, satisfaite. James observait le futur de son meilleur ami, la tête penchée et les yeux mi-clos.

« Tu sais quoi, Paddy ? On dirait que t'es devenu plus sérieux avec l'âge. »

« Hey ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bah heureusement, s'écria Hermione. Si', tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a pris la télécommande des mains et a fait n'importe quoi ! Je ne te dis même pas sur quelles chaînes on est tombé ! »

« Bah, j'aurai pu faire pire, dit l'adulte tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres. »

« J'espère que tu n'étais pas pire que Fred et George quand tu étais jeune…. »

« Oh si, j'étais bien pire qu'eux… »

Hermione soupira.

« Je ne vais pas passer l'année… »

**°Oo. Gwinnyth .oO°**

**membre de la SRJHDEP, de la NGM, de la SDM, premier prix du lauréat de baveuse sur clavier, et graaaaaande fan de Merlin **


	3. Chapitre III

_J'ai juste... plus de six mois de retard ? ' Désolée !_

**Chapitre III**

**PRECISION !**

**Vous savez tous ( ou alors, allez lire les autres chapitres ), qu'il y a dans ma fic deux Sirius, le jeune qui vient du passé, et le plus vieux. Pour le voyageur temporel, je l'appellerai tout le temps « le jeune Sirius » pour ne pas faire confusion. L'autre sera appelé par son prénom ou « l'adulte », quand il sera seul avec les adolescents. **

La main devant la bouche, tentant de réprimer son bâillement, Hermione descendit lentement les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée du 12, square Grimmaurd. Le portrait de Mme Black, devenu étrangement muetdepuis le passage de son fils, fit une grimace hypocrite en réponse au sourire méprisant de la jeune fille.

« Bien dormi, Hermione ?

- Comme tu voiiiihaaaas…. »

James sourit et fourra dans sa bouche un toast énorme et entièrement recouvert de beurre. Il gonfla les joues et essuya les restes de margarine étalés sur son visage.

Lily ferma les yeux, écœurée, et repoussa sa tartine de confiture.

« Tu es écœurant, Potter.

- Tout pour te faire plaichir, ma Lily, répondit James en finissant sa bouchée. »

Lily secoua la tête et ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. La porte claqua alors et un « BONJOUR MES** CHERIS** ! » retentit jusqu'au dernier étage de la maison.

« Aurais-tu un peu de pitié pour tes congénères, Sirius ? demanda Hermione, exaspérée.

- Eh bien…. Non, répondit le jeune Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais….

- Oui, aies pitié de nos pauvres âmes en loques, chéri, tu veux ? »

Tous les quatre se retournèrent comme un seul homme..

« Sirius ? dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil. »

- Non, Hermione, souffla l'adulte, ne me parle pas, je n'ai pas eu ma dose de café matinale.

- Et ta dose de caféine, c'est quoi ?

- La moitié de la cafetière…

- Je vois… »

Lily tourna la page de son livre et déclara :

« Tu ne t'es pas amélioré pendant les années, Black. C'est affligeant.

- Je préfère être comme je suis que comme toi…

- Crétin.

- Sainte-nitouche.

- Amputé de la syntaxe.

- Je vais _te_…

- Quand vient Harry ? cria Hermione pour calmer les deux adolescents furieux. »

Curieusement, cette question amena le silence dans l'immense cuisine.

« Dans deux jours, répondit l'adulte en souriant. Mais les Weasley arrivent demain. »

Cette nouvelle fit fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione, et elle resta quelques instants rêveuse, le regard perdu au loin.

« Tu es belle quand tu souris, déclara le jeune Sirius en s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami qui goba un autre toast pour ne pas rire. »

Hermione se tourna vers son interlocuteur,.

« Tu as une façon de draguer tellement pathétique…

- Mais je disais juste la vérité, petite 'Mione…

- Je te prierais de ne pas ...

- Eh oh, vous deux, Potter est en train de devenir aussi vert que le blason des Serpentards… »

En effet, James s'étouffait avec son toast. Les deux Sirius se penchèrent vers lui et déclarèrent d'une même voix :

« Attendons qu'il passe au jaune Poufsouffle pour s'occuper de lui. »

Le petit déjeuner allait être long...

…

« Ginny ! »

Hermione se jeta en riant sur sa meilleure amie qui répondit immédiatement à son étreinte. Ron fit une moue boudeuse qu n'échappa pas à Hermione, et elle vint l'embrasser à son tour. Chacun des Weasley serra Hermione dans ses bras, ainsi que Sirius. Les voyageurs temporels restèrent dans un coin, gênées par ces effusions de joie. Que faisaient-ils là ?

« Et voilà nos chapardeurs ! »

Mrs Weasley détailla les jeunes Maraudeurs sous toutes les coutures, ainsi que Lily, qui grimaçait encore sous le surnom que leur avait affublé le père Weasley. Elle resta cependant silencieuse, et observa – juste pour faire enrager Potter qui voyait à présent rouge – minutieusement Charlie, qui ne manquait pas de répondre à ses regards par un sourire chaleureux.

« Ginny, Ron, je vous présente Lily, James et Sirius. Vous trois, voici Ginny et Ron. On vous présentera plus tard le reste de la famille. »

- Enchantée ! s'écria Lily qui voyait déjà en Ginny une future anti-maraudeurs. »

Ginny sourit tandis que les oreilles de son frère rougissaient, et déclara en se tournant vers Hermione :

« Harry arrive demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il va falloir trouver quoi faire pour son anniversaire.

- Parfait ! En avant pour les préparatifs, mes chers ! Demain sera une belle journée !

- Ginny…

- On vient d'arriver…

- Et je n'ai pas eu ma dose de caféine ! s'écria le jeune Sirius en montant rapidement les escaliers.

- N'imite pas ton futur, Black !

- Tu ne voudrais pas passer pour un mauvais parrain, Sirius ? »

A la remarque d'Hermione, l'adolescent se stoppa, réfléchit quelques instants et retourna plus vite que son ombre dans le salon en s'exclamant : « Vous êtes _empotés_, ou quoi ? »

Les autres le suivirent en riant.

La journée se révéla éreintante. Ginny, épaulée par Sirius, menait la vie dure à ses amis Il organisèrent tout ! La décoration, la musique, les plats, le gâteau, les cadeaux… Maugrey Fol Œil lui-même n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence de ce petit groupe. Son œil magique tournait si vite qu'il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour le sortir de son orbite ! Tonks voulut l'achever en lui criant dans les oreilles une chanson de Noël mais Remus la retint, ce qui lui valut une dispute et une trace rouge sur la joue.

« Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, marmonna Tonks en sortant du salon, la tête haute, alors que James et les deux Sirius s'esclaffaient devant la tête de leur ami lycanthrope. »

Le soir, Ron s'étala sur son lit avec bonheur, et ne protesta même pas quand Pattenrond vint se coller contre lui. Mais lorsque le chat fit ses griffes sur sa chemise, il le balança sur la porte d'un coup de pied.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! »

L'interpellé rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et murmura d'une voix craintive :

« Oui, Hermione ? »

- Choisis : je te fais crucifier la tête en bas ou alors je t'empale sur le tableau de Mrs Black ?

- A la réflexion… Je choisirai le premier cas. Je déteste le tableau de Mrs Black.

D'un geste, Hermione fit apparaître une croix derrière Ron, et l'y attacha fermement avec des cordes incassables qu'elle venait de créer.

« Faites-en ce que vous voulez, dit-elle aux deux maraudeurs.

- Oui ! s'écria Sirius d'un air ravi, tout en aplatissant une tomate sur le visage de Ron. »

Hermione sortit de la chambre sous les cris plaintifs de Ron et ceux extasiés de James et Sirius. Elle tomba alors sur Fred.

« Que se passe-t-il là-dedans ? »

- Hum, rien. James et Sirius s'amusent avec Ron. »

Fred haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Vrai ? Bref, Maman voulait te dire que Dumbledore a envoyé une lettre à tes parents pour que tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances et pour demander qu'ils t'envoient tes affaires, mas je lai dépassé de vitesse. En passant, Sirius – l'ancien ( Fred eut un petit rire moqueur ) – est en bas avec Lily, peut-être qu'il ne faudrait pas les déranger. Pour une fois qu'il est sérieux… »

Etonnée, Hermione le laissa partir, et, reprenant enfin ses esprits, rentra à son tour dans sa chambre, où Ginny l'attendait en souriant.

**.oO°Oo.**

La sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison et Hermione se boucha les oreilles en pensant à supplier Sirius de la remplacer par un son normal et agréable. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, pressée de retrouver son meilleur ami. Mais elle se stoppa bien vite, et retourna sur ses pas pour prévenir les voyageurs temporels, qui descendirent au salon par une trappe que Ron avait découvert par inadvertance l'été d'avant ( il avait trébuché sur son balai et était tombé tête la première dans le passage secret, le visage dans les toiles d'araignées ). Elle les suivit et les rejoignit sur le canapé qui craquait sous le poids de tout ce petit monde.

_« Au cœur du château endormi,_

_reposent des milliers d'gens soumis ,_

_personne ne peut hurler la nuit,_

'_y a que le concierge et les souris… »_

« C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Lily.

- Harry doit encore avoir parodié une chanson moldue… Ecoutons donc. »

_Dans les couloirs, y a plus qu'un chaton,_

_Tous les Mangemorts sont en prison,_

_Tout est si calme, _

_Ça sent l'pourri,_

_Poudlard va crever d'ennui !_

_Le directrice dans ses chichis, _

_Veut qu'tout l'monde aille au lit sans bruit !_

_Les lits qui grincent sont interdits_

_D'ronfler c'est toléré, merci !_

« Joli…

- Comme tu dis, Ron… Il parle d'Ombrage. »

_Allons enfants de la Magie, _

_Contre nous de la tyrannie, _

_Dont nous abreuve ce bouffon,_

_Elu par de sinistres cons !_

_Poudlard se meurt aujourd'hui,_

_S'est donné à un bandit,_

_Une salope qui lui a pris ses nuits blanches !_

_Poudlard la nuit c'est fini,_

_Poudlard va crever d'ennui !_

_Poudlard se meurt, rendez-lui ses nuits blanches !_

« Quel vocabulaire !

- Oh arrête, Sainte Nitouche…

- Les enfants, calmez-vous !

- Sirius…

- Rooh, ça va, si je ne peux plus jouer à l'adulte responsable et sérieux… »

Hermione rit, et Tonks se serra contre son cousin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda celui-ci.

- Je te teste, je veux savoir si tu es un bon matelas…

- Mais…

- _Poudlard se meurt, rendez-lui ses nuits blan-_… »

Au beau milieu de toute cette agitation, personne n'avait remarqué qu'Harry venait d'entrer dans le salon. Stupéfait, ce dernier observait les voyageurs temporels – particulièrement James-, la bouche ouverte. Se reprenant, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis déclara :

« Hum, attendez, je vais changer de lunettes, je vois mon sosie devant moi… »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Fidèle à ses paroles, Harry sortit de la salle en enlevant ses lunettes. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas revenir sans avoir pris une douce froide de plusieurs heures de durée, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir à son tour, et de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Elle le retrouva au premier étage, dans la chambre où vivait auparavant Buck l'hippogriffe. Elle s'approcha de lui et serra tendrement son épaule de sa main.

« Harry ?

- Ce sont bien eux ?

- Oui, Harry. Sirius a fait n'importe quoi avec je ne sais quelle sphère magique et ils se sont retrouvés tous les trois chez moi. »

Harry resta silencieux et soupira.

« Je n'arriverai pas à descendre, Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tout d'abord parce que c'est ton anniversaire et que tout le monde t'attend. Tu as vu Sirius ? Il a été réhabilité, il a été innocenté et il n'attend que cet instant pour te demander de chercher une maison avec lui ! Ensuite, Gin', Ron et…

- Vrai ? Il veut que je vive avec lui ? »

Harry regardait sa meilleure amie avec des yeux écarquillés, brillants, émerveillés, et elle sourit devant ces yeux d'enfants si beaux, si innocents…

« Vrai, grand crétin ! Alors cours en bas et va lui sauter dessus, il n'attend que ça ! »

Harry la serra brièvement dans ses ras, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et courut jusqu'à la rampe d'escalier sur laquelle il s'assit pour glisser dessus. Malheureusement, il avait mal calcul son coup et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le jeune Sirius qui gémit de plus belle.

« Aïïïïeuh ! Ca va pas ? Ca fait vachement mal ! »

- Désolé… dit Harry, confus, les joues rouges. J'ai dérapé sur la rampe. »

Il aida l'adolescent à se relever, et ce dernier l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu as les yeux d'Evans… »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du voyageur temporel.

« Ca veut dire qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ! J'avais raison ! Ah, c'est merveilleux ! »

Harry suivit en riant un Sirius sautillant jusqu'au salon, où il sauta sur son parrain qui tomba sur le canapé, donc sur James, Lily, Ginny, Ron et Charlie qui s'était installé à la place d'Hermione.

Bref, un vrai charivari.

**.oO°Oo.**

« On va être en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! JAMESIE BOUGE TES FESSES !

- Paddy…

- JE NE VEUX PAS M'INSTALLER DANS LE DERNIER WAGON ! IL N'EST _JAMAIS_ NETTOYE !

- Vrai ?

- _Paddy…_

- ON VA SE RETROUVER CHEZ LES SERPYS SI TU CONTINUES OBSTINEMENT A VOULOIR ROUPILLER !

- C'est vraiment lui qui a prononcé le mot « _obstinément »_ ?

- Oui, je crois… Miracle…

- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS NOUS PERDRE !

- Paddy chéri, il est huit heures du matin…

- Et alors ?

- CRETIN **CONGENITAL** ! »

Le jeune Sirius évita gracieusement le premier oreiller, se cambra afin que le second s'écrase contre la porte, voleta pour…

_Hum_, pardon.

Le jeune Sirius se prit les trois oreillers dans la figure et s'écrasa mollement contre son matelas qui émit un bruit de ressort tout à fait délectable. Rancunier, il fit apparaître trois bacs d'eau glacée qui se vidèrent sur Harry, Ron et James. D'un seul bond, ceux-ci sortirent de leur lit et coururent après un jeune Sirius mort de rire, jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils se stoppèrent brusquement.

« Bonjour, Messieurs. »

Hermione pouffa devant le ridicule de la situation. Les quatre garçons, dont trois dégoulinants d'eau, n'étaient habillés que d'un caleçon, sauf Ron qui avait gardé son T-shirt ( le frileux ), alors que Dumbledore était sur son trente-un, robe à étoiles jaune fluo et lunettes assorties…

« Ginny, va chercher Lily, veux-tu ? »

Ginny acquiesça et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, tout en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent aux jeunes hommes.

Hermione n'ont plus n'était pas en reste. Comme toute fille normalement constituée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ces garçons si peu pudiques… Rougissant, elle détourna la tête et reprit son petit déjeuner.

« Asseyez-vous, demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire. »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, et Hermione continua de ne regarder que sa tartine. Un peu difficile…

« Messieurs, surtout vous, James, Sirius, j'aimerai vous parler avant que vous ne partiez pour Poudlard. »

Hermione dut aspirer un grand bol d'air.

Quelle était cette main baladeuse qui s'amusait à caresser sa cuisse, à la remonter ? A qui appartenait-elle ?

Ellerougit furieusement, et baissa la tête. Mais sa gêne passa inaperçue, car Lily et Ginny venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Bien, je disais donc qu'avant que vous ne partiez, je devais effectuer quelques changements sur vous.

- Quels changements ? »

La main était repartie vers son propriétaire…

« Vous venez du passé. Vos noms, vos visages, sont très reconnaissables. C'est pourquoi je voudrais changer vos apparences.

- QUOI ? »

James s'était levé en même temps que son meilleur ami, indigné qu'il était. Lily eut un rictus.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Potter. Je ne veux pas être obligée de t'insulter de crétin congénital, ce serait mauvais pour Harry…

«- Evans, ton sens de l'humour est tout à fait exécrable.

- Voyons, James, Lily ! »

Les deux tourtereaux se turent à la remarque de Dumbledore. Ce dernier réprima un soupir, et sortit sa baguette.

« Le sort que je vais vous jeter est complexe, n'essayez pas de le contrer. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vos prénoms resteront inchangés.

- J'espère bien ! murmura James, inquiet. »

Lily renifla mais ne répliqua rien. Le sort atteint Sirius en premier. Sa carrure ne changea pas, mais son visage perdit ses traits pour en former d'autres. Sa chevelure devint plus foncée qu'elle ne l'était et ses yeux devinrent plus bleus que ceux de Ginny.

Lily se vit changer de taille. Elle grandit de quelques centimètres, ce qui, même si c'était peu, la réjouit grandement. Ses cheveux tirèrent sur le brun, et ses iris se teintèrent d'un marron chocolat ressemblant fortement à celui d'Hermione.

Non, James ne devint pas blond ! Mais il l'évita de peu. Ses cheveux changèrent plusieurs fois de couleur pour devenir tout à fait brun ( n'oublions ses cheveux étaient noir, la différence n'était pas énorme mais assez pour qu'il soit méconnaissable). Sa chevelure s'aplatit alors, ce qui tira une grimace à l'adolescent et un rire à son meilleur ami. Ses yeux ne changèrent pas, mais ses traits formèrent un visage différent mais tout aussi beau que celui d'auparavant.

« Bien ! déclara Dumbledore, satisfait. Lily, tu seras la cousine d'Hermione, venant de Beauxbâtons. Tu es bilingue depuis ta naissance car ton père est anglais. James et Sirius, vous êtes demi-frère, vous venez d'Australie, et je vous laisse inventer la suite. Vous entendrez vos noms de famille à la répartition. Au plaisir ! »

Dumbledore disparut dans un craquement caractéristique. Lily se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Ginny observa rapidement les garçons, un sourcil haussé, et courut rejoindre sa nouvelle amie. Harry et Ron ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre avec James.

Hermione voulut se lever mais un bras entoura alors sa hanche et une voix chaude murmura au creux de son cou :

« Si tu aimes tant m'observer, tu n'as qu'à le demander… »

Trop stupéfaite pour réagir, Hermione se contenta de regarder un Sirius satisfait sortir d'un pas arrogant de la cuisine. Bouillante de rage, elle se leva à son tour.

Elle ne parla plus à qui que ce soit et fit la tête à Sirius ( l'adolescent comme l'adulte pendant toute la journée, le voyage en train, la Répartition et plus tard encore.

**°Oo. Gwinnyth .oO°**

_Les RaR's sont sur mon blog : http / gwinnyth . skyblog . com ( enlevez les espaces ! )._


	4. Chapitre IV

**Je suis impardonnable, je le sais bien. Deux mois d'attente, peut-être plus… Je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais de vous inquiétez pas, je continue cette fic ! Bien que les écrits sur HP m'énervent plus qu'autre chose ces temps-ci, je vais faire mon possible pour vous satisfaire. Cette fic sera finie. **

**Merci en tout cas aux vingt personnes qui ont commenté le précédent chapitre, vos réponses seront sut mon blog ( gwinnyth . skyblog . com ). Merci aussi à Gurthwen, qui m'a aidé pour ce chapitre et qui m'aide pour la suite ! Ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas aussi long que je l'espérait, mais au moins vous avez la certitude d'une suite. Bonne Lecture !**

.oO°Oo.

Chapitre 4

**.oO°Oo.**

« On va être en retaaaaard ! »

Habillé comme l'as de pic, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, Sirius s'acharnait à trouver toutes ses affaires de cours. Il gesticulait, courait d'un bout à l'autre du dortoir, bousculant ses amis, qui grognaient et ne manquaient pas de lui démontrer son manque de sang-froid.

« AH ! Voilà ma deuxième chaussette ! Je la cherchais depuis juin dernier !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est restée là _tout l'été_, Ron ?

- Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Seam' s'était amusé à la cacher je-ne-sais-où !

- Et tu ne l'avais pas retrouvé ? Ron…

- Si tu veux, je te donne mes lunettes, Ron ? déclara James avec un sourire amusé.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Maiden, tu ne vois déjà pas correctement avec, alors sans… »

Sirius éclata de rire à la remarque de Dean. James échangea un regard avec Harry, qui haussa les épaules. Dean avait toujours été jaloux de tout le monde, et James, qu'il soit sous sa véritable apparence ou sous sa forme d'emprunt, ne laissait personne indifférent.

« Sirius, au lieu de glousser comme une fillette, essaye de t'habiller plus correctement, ça nous arrangera, grommela James en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. »

Sirius observa son accoutrement, qui n'était constitué que d'une chemise et d'un boxer, et croisa les bras, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Et alors, je suis très bien comme ça, _frérot !_ rétorqua-t-il avec suffisance. »

Expaspéré, Harry se couvrit de sa couette, tandis que Dean s'acharnait sur Sirius avec plus de verve que la veille, si c'était possible. James observa son fils à la dérobée, tout en songeant à son soit disant lien de parenté avec Sirius. Et à leur nom de famille stupide… Quoique,celui d'Evans n'était pas mieux. Avec un sourire moqueur, James acheva de s'habiller.

.oO°Oo.

_« Abercrombie, Alexia !_

_- Serdaigle !_

_- Carter, William !_

_- Poufsouffle !_

_- Turner, Alexander !_

_- Ca rime, grommela Sirius alors que le dénommé Alexander rejoignait la table des Poufsouffle. »_

_Tout du moins, ils pouvaient aisément l'imaginer. En effet, Lily, James et Sirius se trouvaient dans une salle adjacente à la Grande Salle, et écoutaient avec anxiété la Répartition des premières années. Dumbledore les avait expressément sommé de ne pas sortir sans permission de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient parqués. Bien sûr, Sirius avaient essayé, mais Lily avait la gifle facile…_

_« Hey, mais c'est qu'il y a une panoplie de Poufsouffles, cette année, s'écria James ! Il n'y a eu que trois Gryffondors !_

_- Mais que fait l'Angleterre ? ironisa Sirius en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil._

_- Oh, toi, tu n'es pas de bonne humeur._

_- Quel sens de l'observation, Lilette ! »_

_Lily grimaça à ce nouveau surnom et se tourna vers James, qui la dévisageait depuis déjà quelques temps. Rougissant malgré elle, la jeune fille se cacha derrière ses cheveux._

_James réprima un soupir. Il aimait tant Lily… Un regard éloquent de Sirius lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, l'adolescent avait retrouvé son sourire…_

_« Jamesie, tu saoules à la fin. Il suffit de fon…_

_- Tais-toi ! Dumbledore parle de nous je crois. »_

_Tous trois tendirent l'oreille, curieux et anxieux à la fois._

_« … élèves qui viennent respectivement d'Australie et de France ont décidé de nous rejoindre cette année. J'espère que vous les accueillerez chaleureusement. »_

_La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les trois voyageurs temporels échangèrent un regard nerveux. Sirius, en bon gentleman, laissa passer Lily, qui entra la première dans la Grande Salle, après lui avoir jeté un regard à glacer un professeur de potions acariâtre._

_Les regards des élèves l'intimidèrent, mais la jeune fille s'avança courageusement jusque l'estrade. Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, et l'invita à passer sous le Choixpeau._

_« Weber, Lily annonça-t-il. »_

_Lily intercepta le regard moqueur de Sirius, qui n'essayait pas de cacher son hilarité à propos du nouveau nom de famille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière préféra fermer les yeux. Elle répliqua au Choixpeau magique que Serdaigle ne lui convenait absolument pas, et serra les dents devant son entêtement. Malgré tout, le vieux bout de tissu rapiécé, comme elle aimait l'appeler, se décida à la placer à Gryffondor._

_Sous les applaudissements des rouges et or, Lily s'assit à sa place, c'est-à-dire entre Hermione et Harry._

_« Soulagée ? lui demanda le survivant avec un sourire amusé. »_

_Lily se contenta de lui tirer la langue._

_« Maiden, James ! »_

_Ce fut au tour de l'ex-rouquine de pouffer de rire. Sirius lançait à Dumbledore des regards avadakedavrisants. Mais rien n'y fit, Dumbledore ne changea pas le nom de famille. _

_« Gryffondor ! »_

_James rejoignit Ron et fit une grimace à l'intention de Sirius, qui resta impassible, au grand étonnement de son meilleur ami. Le jeune Black s'avança dignement jusqu'au Choixpeau, et l'enfonça sur sa tête en grognant. Bientôt, il fut réparti chez les gryffondors._

_« Alors, heureux ? demanda Ron tout en se goinfrant sous l'œil écoeuré de sa sœur cadette._

_- Oui, et soulagés, je suppose, répondit Lily avec un sourire._

_- Dans ton cas, Lilette, il n'empêche que j'étais parfaitement sûr de me retrouver à Gryffondor, répliqua Sirius avec une majesté ridicule. »_

_James s'étouffa dans avec son morceau de pain, et Hermione eut un toux étrange qui ressemblait au mot « serpentard »._

_« Qu'as-tu dit, Mione ? _

_- Rien qui t'intéresse, monsieur l'imbécile. »_

_Sirius eut un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami, qui avala son morceau de pain et leva les yeux au ciel._

_Quelques instants plus tard, il gisait par terre, dégoulinant d'un liquide poisseux._

_« Quelqu'un a un autre plat de sauce ?_

_- Sirius, ne fais pas l'innocent._

_- Mais non, chère, je ne fais rien du tout._

_- Espèce d'enfariné du bulbe libidineux complètement atrophié de la cervelle._

_- Libidineux ? Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »_

_Hermione haussa un sourcil à cette remarque, mais ne répliqua rien, de peur de se perdre dans ses arguments. Tout sauf laisser Sirius gagner ! L'observant avec discrétion, Hermione continua son repas._

_Les autres Gryffondors s'agglutinaient autour de Lily, qui était écrasée sous le poids de la curiosité gryffondoresque.. James, encore plein de sauce pimentée, étaient abandonné par tout le monde, excepté Ginny, Harry et Ron, compatissants mais hilares. _

_Hermione, agacée, tentait de ne pas céder à l'envie irrésistible qui la tiraillait. Sirius la dévisageait avec son plus beau regard amusé, et la jeune fille avait une terrible envie de le frapper. Préférant calmer ses pulsions meurtrières, elle se concentra sur les quelques reflets de repas subsistants dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas lever sa fourchette que sa bouche s'ouvrait de stupéfaction. Un pied remontait doucement sa jambe…_

_Les yeux brillants de fureur, Hermione leva la tête vers le futur parrain de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier arborait un sourire suffisant qui agaçait la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle tenta de dégager sa jambe mais il l'emprisonna entre les siennes, et continua ses caresses. Ecumante de rage, la Gryffondor réussit à se déplacer vers la gauche, plus près de Parvati et Lavande. Coincé entre ses camarades, Sirius ne pouvait bouger. Victorieuse mais exaspérée, Hermione détourna le regard de sa Némésis. L'année allai être longue…_

**.oO°Oo.**

L'arrivée du groupe de garçons dans la Salle Commune fit sensation. Sirius, le premier de la troupe, chantait à tue-tête, accompagné, bien évidemment, de James. Seamus suivait en riant, et Harry et Ron fermaient la marche, mi-amusés, mi-exaspérés. Dean, jaloux et méprisant comme personne, avait préféré rester dans leur dortoir.

Le survivant s'effondra dans le sofa qu'occupaient Hermione et Lily. Les deux jeunes filles l'interrogèrent du regard sur le comportement étrange des maraudeurs, mais Harry secoua la tête, désespéré, sans dire le moindre mot. Ron prit le relais, hilare.

« Seamus a ensorcelé son baladeur, et a fait écouté quelques chansons françaises à Sirius. Il les a parodiés.

- Sirius parle français ? demanda Hermione, ébahie.

- Non ! Seamus lui a traduit les paroles.

- Ah. Oui. Je me disais, aussi. »

Lily pouffa devant l'air méprisant d'Hermione. L'ex-rouquine dévisagea Harry, qui tentait de se cacher derrière une montagne de coussin.

« Tu as tant honte que ça, Harry ? »

Le visage du jeune homme sortit de la masse de polochons, et offrit un regard suppliant à sa future mère.

« Mais faites-les taire, par pitié ! Ou alors tuez-moi !

- C'est si terrible ? demanda Hermione. Je comprends à peine les paroles…

- Faut dire qu'avec leurs voix de crécelle… »

Les deux jeunes filles s'esclaffèrent. Ron tendit l'oreille alors qu'Harry disparaissait dans sa cachette.

« Quelle est la chanson, Seam' ?

- « _Elle s'ennuie »_ de Gérard de Palmas. Je n'aime pas, mais le baladeur est à ma sœur…

- Oui, je vois, répondit Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Faut dire, vu la créativité de l'auteur, dit Harry d'une voix étouffée par les coussins.

_- Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse…_

- Je ne veux pas entendre la suite.

_- Elle sent l'brie ! _hurlèrent avec joie les deux maraudeurs.

- Oh, non.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi le brie ? s'étonna Lily. Ca ne sent pas, le brie.

- Cherche pas à comprendre, Lily, ils sont tout simplement cinglés.

- Que disais-tu, jolie demoiselle ?

- Rien qui te concerne, Sirius. Tu me connais, répliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire innocent. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et se préparèrent à aller manger. Hermione ferma son livre lorsqu'un souffle chaud sur la peau de son cou la fit frissonner.

« Ce n'est pas beau de voler les répliques des autres, 'Mione… »

Interloquée, et agacée de s'être fait avoir une nouvelle fois, Hermione regarda Sirius sortir de la salle avec un sourire moqueur. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre de dépit, et courut pour rejoindre Lily, tout en passant devant le groupe de garçons en un coup de vent.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? la questionna Lily alors que Ginny les rejoignait.

- Je déteste ce Sirius-là, je crois que c'est un fait inébranlable. »

Lily rit doucement.

« Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression que tu appréciais bien le « vieux » Sirius.

- Oui. Lui est plus mature ! Il sait que je déteste son côté maraudeur. »

Lily ne répondit que par un soupir, et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione, appréhendant sa prochaine rencontre avec son maraudeur honni, la supplia de s'asseoir dans un coin où il ne pourrait l'embêter. Lily accepta de mauvaise grâce, et s'assit près de Parvati et Lavande, qui, comme à chaque petit-déjeuner, parlaient maquillage. Elles s'impliquaient tant dans leur conversation que Lily et Hermione n'eurent aucun mal à parler garçon sans être interrompues.

« Pourquoi es-tu de mauvaise humeur, Lily ? Je croyais que s'éloigner des garçons te permettra d'éviter James.

- Oui, mais… »

Hermione eut un sourire amusé, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Mais ?

- Eh bien, James a changé, répondit Lily avec prudence, en pesant chacun de ses mots. Il me semble que notre arrivée ici l'a assagi. Il fait moins de bêtises, en tout cas, lorsque Sirius est absent. Il n'essaye plus de sortir avec moi, et je suis un peu soulagée, à vrai dire ! Il me laisse libre, tout en restant un ami. J'aime beaucoup cette situation. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit, et elle attrapa un toast sous le regard gêné de Lily.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses !

- Ah oui ?

- Tes sous-entendus sont stupides, Hermione, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de demander à James de sortir avec moi, c'est absurde !

- Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à te justifier ? demanda Hermione avec un coup d'œil éloquent vers James. »

Lily rougit de plus belle, et resta silencieuse. Hermione n'insista pas, et changea rapidement de sujet.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Sirius, arrête. Tu deviens saoulant, là. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, et continua de se taper la tête contre sa table de cours. Agacée, Hermione se concentra sur son exercice de métamorphose. Sirius, qui était assis devant elle, passa sa main droite sur son front douloureux, puis reprit sa torture.

« Ton meilleur ami est sado-maso, James, murmura Ron alors que McGonagall circulait dans un rang de Serdaigles assis à l'autre bout de la salle. »

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête les paroles de son voisin de table.

« Ah, parce que tu en doutais ? »

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard amusé de Lily, qui, elle, avait déjà fini son exercice. James, émerveillé, dévisageait sa dulcinée avec amour et tendresse. C'est pour cette raison qu'il reçut un coup sur la tête de la part de son meilleur ami. Ce qui était extraordinaire, étant donné que Sirius avait toujours la tête aplatie contre le bois de sa table.

« Mais aïïïeuh ! Pauvre saucisson sec ! D'ailleurs, comment as-tu pu viser ?

- L'expérience, mon cher, l'expérience !

- Ne te fais pas plus intelligent que tu ne l'es, _Maiden_, rétorqua Hermione en appuyant bien sur le nom de famille exécré du maraudeur. »

La brune finit à son tour sa métamorphose, et rangea avec satisfaction son livre. Cette minute d'inattention permit à Sirius de se déplacer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Lorsque Hermione se redressa. Elle eut la surprise de contempler le visage de sa Némésis en très gros plan. Sirius s'appuyait sur la table de la jeune fille, et seuls deux pieds de sa chaise touchaient le sol. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur, et Hermione e surprit à rougir. C'était si tentant de se rapprocher encore plus, de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient…

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits trop tard. Sirius, victorieux, s'était reculé, admirant cette expression de soumission sur son visage.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile de m'apprécier, murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants. »

Choquée, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais son professeur se chargea de corriger le jeune homme.

« Monsieur Maiden, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de vous occuper de votre baguette et de votre métamorphose ? A moins que, bien sûr, vous ne vouliez voir Rusard en cours particulier, ce soir. Je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux que vous lui fassiez la cours… »

James éclata d'un rire tonitruant, suivi de près par Harry. Sirius, déconfit, empoigna sa baguette, et fit une grimace au dos de McGonagall. Lily pouffa, et se tourna vers Hermione. Bouleversée, mais amusée, la brune avait posé son sac sur sa table, et faisait semblant d'y chercher quelque chose. La voyageuse temporelle fronça les sourcils, et se promit d'éclaircir ce mystère.

**.oO°Oo.**

La tête posée au creux de ses mains, Lily écoutait le professeur Rogue faire l'appel. Il fit quelques commentaires à propos d'élèves absents – dès le premier jour – mais l'ex-rouquine remarqua qu'il ne répliqua rien lorsque vint le tour d'Hermione. Peut-être était-elle au-dessus de tout soupçon, elle si sage…

« Potter ?

- Prés…

- Oui, malheureusement, je le sais. N'abusez donc pas de votre salive, Potter, vos fans seraient attristés. Thomas ?

- Présent.

- Goyle ?

- 'Sent.

- Et, M… Oh, les _Maiden_. C'est vrai, j'oubliais que nous recevions de nouveaux élèves. Quel dommage, n'auriez-vous donc pas pu rester en _Australie_, messieurs ? Nous étions si bien sans votre présence… L'air était plus respirable, même si certains s'amusaient déjà à le polluer. Et Weber… Joli nom de famille. »

Lily senti ses joues s'enflammer devant le sarcasme évident de son ancien camarade de classe, et préféra ne rien répondre.

« J'espère que vous ferez mieux que vos _compagnons_, Miss, et que vous vous tiendrez correctement dans mon cours. Malheureusement, et soyez certain que je le regrette, vous semblez déjà contaminée… N'ai-je pas raison, Potter ? dit Rogue en dévisageant Harry, mais plus particulièrement James. »

En effet, les deux adolescents entouraient Lily. Cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, n'osait lever la tête, de peur de croiser le regard glacial de son « professeur ».

Avec un sourire méprisant, Rogue se tourna vers les Serpentards, et commença à dicter les ingrédients de leur potion d'une voix sèche. Sans écouter les instructions de son vieil ennemi, James souleva le rideau de cheveux qui cachait le visage de sa bien-aimée, et son cœur se fendit en deux à la vue de ses yeux brillants de larmes. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, et tenta de détourner la tête. Mais James prit son visage entre ses mains, et essuya ses pleurs.

« Ce type est horrible, Lily jolie. Mais ne te laisse pas abattre. Je suis là, hmm ? »

Lily rit doucement devant l'expression faussement arrogante de James, et retourna à sa potion, non sans l'avoir remercié d'un sourire. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas pris de notes à propos de la potion, mais Hermione la soulagea en lui tendant une copie de sa propre feuille. Lily partagea sa feuille d'instruction avec son voisin de table, qui en fut enchanté. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ?

La cloche retentit au loin, et Rogue se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil. Il passa dans les rangs, jetant çà et là quelques remarques acerbes, ne manquant pas d'ensevelir Neville de reproches, pour ne pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes. Il passa près d'Hermione en haussant un sourcil, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de sortir l'une de ses phrases fétiches. La potion des maraudeur et d'Harry fit encore une fois sensation, et Rogue en fut presque enchanté. Son expression en devant joyeuse.

Furieux contre _cette erreur de la nature_, comme il aimait l'appeler, James décida d'attendre la sortie des élèves. Il ne patienta pas longtemps, car chacun était pressé de partir des cachots, la vue des potions et de leur maître répugnant même les Serpentards les plus maniaques. James fit signe à Sirius de s'en aller sans lui, et s'approcha du bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier raturait ce qui ressemblait à un torchon, mais qui en vérité était un courrier de Dumbledore, à en juger par la signature.

« Maiden, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors sortez.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler, _professeur_.

- Quelle joie de vous voir si soumis ! ricana Rogue en relevant la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien cela est glorifiant.

- Je ne suis pas là pour discuter, Servilo. »

Ce surnom fit grimacer le maître des potions, qui se leva brusquement. James posa bruyamment ses mains sur le bureau, et dévisagea son ennemi par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors, Potter ? Ta présence m'indispose fort, et j'aimerais pouvoir respirer sans manquer d'être pollué.

- Je me fiche complètement que tu m'insulte à longueur de journée, que tu me colles, Servilo, mais ne touche pas à Lily, ne lui parle pas, ne pose pas un regard sur elle. Tu la salis avec ton regard de cinglé poisseux. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre.

- Tu oublies quelle est ta place, Potter, siffla Rogue, les yeux réduits à deux fentes.

- Eh bien je reprendrai ma place si tu me jures sur ton honneur de ne pas embêter Lily.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais me conformer à tes règles, Potter ? Non. C'est moi le maître, ici.

- Espèce de…

- James ! »

Le concerné se retourna vivement, et reçut une Lily furieuse en pleine poitrine. Rogue ricana avec mépris, et se rassit à son bureau. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait l'air d'un ange noir, le visage à moitié caché par l'obscurité, les doigts entrecroisés et le sourire diabolique. Sensuel, mais terriblement effrayant

« Vous n'êtes que deux pauvres inconscients. Retournez dans votre nid, les tourtereaux ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

- Tu es vraiment ignoble, Rogue ! s'écria Lily les yeux à nouveau baignés de larmes. Que je sache, ici, nous ne t'avons rien fait ! Pourquoi t haine persiste-t-elle, alors ? Va voir nos futurs ! »

Le sourire méprisant de Rogue s'élargit, mais il ne répondit pas. D'un geste de la main, il congédia les deux adolescents, prit ses affaires, et sortit de la salle de cours, non sans un dernier ricanement. Lily, à présent sûre de la folie de son professeur, se colla inconsciemment contre James.

« Il est vraiment malade ! s'exclama ce dernier après sa sortie. »

Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, le maraudeur baissa les yeux. Lily avait entouré sa taille de ses bras, et fixait la porte par laquelle Rogue était sorti. Résistant à la tentation de lui rendre son étreinte, James l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Hey, Lilette, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, répondit la jeune fille après un moment de latence. J'appréhende notre prochain cours avec lui, c'est tout. »

Lily remarqua alors leur position, et s'écarta brusquement de James, cachant son embarras derrière ses cheveux. Heureux comme un imbécile James lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit avec hésitation. James l'entraîna doucement hors de la salle, et ils montèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors sans dire le moindre mot, de peur de briser le lien magique qui venait de se former entre eux.

La salle commune était quasiment vide lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Les rouge et or, charmés par le beau temps, étaient descendus près du lac, et seuls Hermione, Harry, et Sirius étaient dans la Salle Commune. James décida à regret de lâcher la main de Lily, et s'approcha de son soit-disant frère. Ce dernier observait Hermione, le visage soucieux.

« Bah alors, mon gars, que se passe-t-il ? demanda James en s'asseyant aux côtés de Sirius.

- Rien, je réfléchis.

- Nooon ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, James. »

Etonné par le soudain sérieux de son meilleur ami, James leva la main pour replacer ses lunettes, avant de se rendre compte que depuis que Dumbledore avait jeté son sortilège il ne portait plus de lunettes. Ce simple geste fit sourire Harry, qui leur indiqua le chemin du dortoir. James remercia son fils, et attrapa le poignet de Sirius. Bientôt ils furent dans le dortoir des septièmes années.

« Alors ?

- Quoi, alors ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu as ! »

Sirius soupira, et s'allongea dans son lit.

« Je ne sais absolument pas, Jamesie. C'est juste qu'Hermione est la première fille à m'avoir repoussé. Ca fait drôle.

- Maintenant tu sais ce que cela fait.

- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que la situation évolue avec Lily, non ?

- Gnagnagna.

- Crétin.

- Alors, Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, James ! Généralement, quand une fille me repousse, je repars sans inquiétude ni dépit, mais là je suis déçu… Etrange, non ?

- D'ailleurs, j'allais t'en parler, Sirius. Cette fille est de cette époque, et c'est l'amie d'Harry. Tu n'as pas à la draguer.

- Je sais, répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Il faut que je le fasse ! Hermione est tellement mignonne… Tiens, ça rime en plus.

- Je suis sérieux, Paddy.

- Noon ? Vrai ? Je n'y croyais pas, sur le coup… »

Sirius éclata de rire devant la moue de James.

« En fait, tu as raison, déclara-t-il après s'être calmé, je ne devrais pas. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux, donc, je peux essayer, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais lui faire du mal…

- Mouais. Mais tu risque de la blesser en sortant avec elle juste comme ça, Paddy. Et, elle te connaît, ne l'oublie pas.

- Ca, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Je suis cuit, avec elle, faut que je déploie toutes mes capacités ! commenta Sirius avec un sourire en coin. »

James ne répondit pas immédiatement, et son meilleur ami attendit patiemment son avis.

« Je pense que tu peux sortir avec elle, Sirius, mais fais tout de même attention. Ce ne sera pas une relation comme les autres…

- Surtout qu'elle me résiste ! »

Et, sur ce, Sirius se leva, et descendit dans la Salle Commune. James resta immobile, songeur. Sirius était si imprévisible… Allait-il faire une bêtise ?


	5. Pause

Hello everybody !

J'écris ce petit mot en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Et non, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Disons que je la mets en pause. En effet, je vais devoir travailler à fond durant les prochains mois, et je crains ne pas être capable de poster la suite avant un bon moment. Je ferais mon possible pendant les vacances, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Je vous promets tout de même que je finirai ces fics, aussi vite que mon inspiration me le permettra.

Croyez bien que je suis navrée d'en arriver à cette extrémité-là, mais je préfère vous prévenir des obstacles aux updates plutôt que de vous faire languir.

En tout cas, si vous avez des suggestions qui pourraient m'aider dans l'écriture de cette fic, j'en serais heureuse. Pas que je manque d'inspiration, mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir votre avis !

Bien à vous,

Gwinnyth, toujours vivante.


End file.
